


The Right Balance

by dani1314



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Inspired By Rejected Concepts, M/M, Mentions of other Disney Characters, no love triangles, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani1314/pseuds/dani1314
Summary: After an incident in Bunny Bay, top Savage City Agent Jack Savage is in need of a new partner. Enter Agent Nick Wilde, a recent transfer from the Zootopia Branch. An eager Jack is ready to set out to finish what he and his previous partner had started. Can Nick keep up or will he fall under pressure?





	1. Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa hey. It's about time I wrote something in this fandom. Welcome, one and all! This project is a gift for a friend of mine, who's an amazing artist and a huge Jack Savage fan. I won't lie when I say I've grown a little bit attached myself. Since there isn't a lot of source material for me to go by, I'm basing this story off some of the Savage City concepts with my own personal touch to it. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

He scrunched his brow, eyelids squeezed tightly as he gripped the bed sheets with a growl. Heart racing, he imagined he was close to his target, dropping to his knees and holding his breath as the bullet flew right below his folded ears. He exhaled, taking a quick moment to compose himself, but just as he was getting up, he heard a wheezing cough in the distance.

His gaze dropped down to the rabbit on the floor by his feet. He was staggering to his knees, paws clutched against his waist as he hacked up splatters of blood. The rabbit reached for his paw, to which the other frantically grabbed it, squeezing it with a whimper.

“Jack…”

The rabbit coughed, eyes rolling back as Jack sat on the floor, bowing his legs as picked the other up. He settled the injured rabbit on his lap as he brushed back his lopsided ears. His breath was shaking as he desperately cried out for him to stay with him. 

A shadow overcast the two. Jack’s head sprang up as a sudden sharp pain ripped through his backside and out his abdomen. He gasped, dropping the rabbit’s head as he clutched his abdomen with a strained groan. He squeezed his eyelids shut, nose twitching as his heartbeat quickened in pace, accompanied by a loud beeping in the distance. A faint knocking could soon be heard followed by a familiar voice. 

“Jack? Are you awake?”

“Asher…”

The knocking grew louder, the beeping rapidly ravaging his eardrums, his breathing growing labored before the voice called out to him once more.

“Jack?”

Finally, Jack felt his whole body flinch, starling himself awake upon hearing the knocking a third time. The beeping from his heart monitor gradually steadied to a normal rate. His eyelids squinted open, growling under his breath as the bright white lights disrupted his vision. He cleared his throat before croaking an affirmative response loud enough for the visitor to hear. 

The door clicked open and Jack heard rapid scurrying enter his room. He turned to his back, shutting his eyelids and outstretched his arms with an exasperated yawn. Soon, a small white mouse crawled up the medicine table by Jack’s bedside, settling right next to an untouched glass of water.

“Miss Mouseton.”

Mitzi Mouseton bowed her head towards Jack.

“I’m so sorry.”

He pushed back his bed sheets; his paws gripped the railings of his bed as he gradually forced himself to sit up. He grit his teeth as one of his pads bumped the railing with a light clank. He shifted his gaze over at his right paw, throat tightening at the sight of the golden band around the index pad.

The room fell silent as he stared at the band. His other paw shook as he smoothed a pad across the silver etching. Jack wrinkled his brow, vision blurring as the tears welled underneath his eyelids. Furiously, he raised a paw underneath his eyelids, rubbing them furiously with a sniffle. 

“I called my father. He’s going to give you some time to-“

“I need a new partner.”

Mitzi gawked at Jack as he settled his paws on his lap.

“ _You_ need a break. At least give yourself some time to recover.”

His nose twitched in irritation as he kept sniffling. He was anxiously fighting back the urge to growl. Mitzi hopped onto the bed, scurrying over to rest her paws over his. Jack dared not to look down at her, instead gazing at the faint glow of the city from the window. 

“Please, Jack. Asher wouldn’t have wanted you to overexert yourself like this. We’ll find you a new partner when you’re ready, okay?”

To disregard Mitzi’s words would be cowardly, if not foolish. She was right in regards to Asher. While his mind lingered over Ozzy’s whereabouts, the case would have to wait. Mitzi grinned warmly the moment Jack gave her an affirmative nod. 

“In the meantime, I’ll bring over some ice cream.”

Gasping, Jack narrowed his gaze at Mitzi, startling her. She then raised a weary brow at the rabbit.

“What?”

“Does your husband know about this?”

Mitzi scoffed and batted his paw with a huff. Jack stifled a laugh. Mitzi shook her head and she crossed her arms. 

“You’re lucky you’re in here. Otherwise, we’d be taking this outside.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t stand a chance against you, Mitzi. You know that.”

She nodded as Jack patted her head with a softened grin.

“Give my regards to the family. The chief, especially.”

“I will. Now, stay right there and don’t move. I’ll be back with your ice cream.”

Mitzi hopped off the bed, slid down underneath the top of table and scurried out of the room. Jack sank back into the warm pillows of his bed, shutting his eyelids with a calming exhale. Taking a break was not part of his plans, but for his sake, he’d oblige by the agency’s orders. For his sake. 

\-------------

Nick Wilde anxiously settled on the chair in Chief Bogo’s office. His clenched paws were nestled on his lap as he gazed up at the boss. Certainly, this had something to do with the incident in the Rainforest District, for which he had consistently practiced an explanation in his head up until that moment. 

“Agent Wilde,” Nick focus retracted at the Chief as he addressed him. His tone was a lot calmer than he anticipated, though the fox remained tense around the shoulders.

“There’s something I would like to discuss with you.”

“Yes, Chief. I will gladly explain the situation from my perspective,” he mumbled, reaching into his back pocket to pull out his badge. 

“No, Wilde, that has nothing to do with what I called you in for. I’m transferring you to another branch.”

Nick sucked in a breath as he dropped the badge on top of his lap. 

“Transfer? What for?”

“Recently, the Savage City Branch had two agents on a case outside of East Bunny Bay. One was killed in action while the other was in critical condition. The branch manager’s daughter contacted us in hopes that we could offer a replacement partner for their top operative.”

“That’s…why me, though? Agents Hopps seems more than qualified for this position.”

“The branch requested a predator in hopes that they can lure the culprit out of hiding.”

“Wow…”

Nick’s paws anxiously tapped against his thighs.

“It’s either this or you resign.”

“No no, that won't be necessary, Chief. I’ll take the position,” Nick stammered, raising his paws defensively and soon dropping them.

“I’m just curious as to who’s going to be Hopps’ new partner.”

“You needn’t concern yourself with that, Wilde. We’ve arranged your travel accommodations to Savage City. You are to depart first thing tomorrow morning, seven o’clock sharp.”

“Yes, Chief.” 

Chief Bogo nodded as Nick hopped out of the chair. He stuffed his badge back in his pocket, thinning his lips as he made his way out of the office. He reached the door handle, opening the door halfway when he stopped to hear Bogo speak up. 

“You’re an exceptional agent, which is why Savage City will be more than lucky to have you on board.”

“Ah, you don’t need to butter me up, Chief. I’m just doing my job,” Nick forced a chuckle, slipping out of the office and closing the door behind him. 

_First thing tomorrow morning, seven o’clock sharp._

On one hand, he was thankful he didn’t have much to pack. On the other hand, what about his dearest friend and partner of three years, Agent Judy Hopps; a skilled rabbit and graduate at the top of her class, with Nick coming to a close second. From missing mammals to wolfsbane embezzling, the two of them achieved great status, respectively. To see it come to a sudden close was bittersweet, to say the least.

But in truth, he couldn’t feel somber. Rather, he’d share the news with Agent Hopps with enthusiasm, briefly bewildering her as though he were exasperating sarcasm. He decided that she’d understand and perhaps, be excited for him. He made his way to his office, biting back a humbled grin, mumbling, 

“Hopps is a tough bunny. She’ll be fine.”


	2. Savage City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick arrives in Savage City and finally meets Jack. First impressions are key.

With his small black briefcase by his feet, Nick pressed the button on the side of his phone to check the time. Six fifty-nine, it read. He glanced up at the ferry in the distance making a steady approach towards the marina. His stomach dropped before swallowing the dryness in his throat. Other than wishing he had a coffee, one significant thought came to mind.

_This is really happening._

He took a deep breath and remembered his recent text from Judy, sent moments after he left the agency building, was set aside until he pulled out his phone. He swiped the screen once and his text message page appeared on a bright white screen. He tapped on the unread text sent by the one labeled, “Partner.”

[Partner: Take care, Nick. Show Savage City who’s boss!]

He couldn’t help the chuckle but appreciated her encouragement, nonetheless. He stuffed his phone in his pocket when he noticed the ferry dock in front of the marina. The driver, a pelican, peered his head out from the window of his cabin.

“Nick Wilde?”

“Yes, sir,” he said, grabbing his briefcase.

“Climb aboard.”

The smooth sail across the ocean relaxed Nick’s heavy eyelids. The gentle, cool breeze brushed back his fur with a hum. Setting his briefcase on the floor, he rested an elbow on the edge of the ferry, tucking a paw underneath his chin with a yawn.

\---------

It seemed like hours since he dozed off when suddenly, he woke with a snort, raising his head in alert the moment the ferry came to a stop. Nick’s eyelids fluttered and he rubbed them vigorously against the knuckles of his paws. When his sight cleared, he blinked a few times to see an ocelot step onto the ferry. Squinting his eyelids, he noticed she was holding a white mouse on top of her paws.

“Welcome to Savage City, Agent Wilde,” said the mouse.

“I’m Mitzi Mouseton, personal assistant to Chief Terry Mouseton.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Mouseton,” said Nick, standing up.

“I’m assuming you must be the one who called the Zootopia Branch about needing a new partner.”

“That is correct. Now, if you’ll follow me, I’ll explain everything in the car.”

The ocelot turned back towards the car across the street from the marina. Nick quickly grabbed his briefcase and followed right behind them. From there, a chauffer opened the door to the back, allowing the three of them to step inside. Nick settled himself on the seat across from Mitzi and the ocelot.

“I’ll make this brief,” she began as she gestured for the ocelot to raise a cup of coffee for the fox. Nick accepted the coffee with a nod, taking a few hastened sips while he listened to Mitzi.

“Our top team consisting of Agents Swift and Savage were tracking down Ozzy Rabbiteers, a notorious crime lord, in Bunny Bay.”

“Crime lord, huh?” asked Nick.

“You'll hear plenty more about him in briefing. As they were pursuing Ozzy, Swift and Savage were shot, presumably by one of his subordinates. Savage managed to survive with minor injuries but Swift, unfortunately, was not so lucky.”

Mitzi paused and stared down at her lap. Nick scrunched his brows and set his coffee on the cup holder next to his seat.

“Savage took it pretty hard, but he’s hoping to get back on the case after finding the right partner.”

“And I’m guessing that’s where I come in.”

“Once we arrive at headquarters, you can make your way to the fifth floor and go to the first door to your left. Chief Mouseton and Agent Savage should be there, anticipating your arrival.”

“Thank you, ma’am. I appreciate the information.”

“Before I forget, Agent Wilde,"

Mitzi cleared her throat. Nick raised his brows, the pads of his paws touching the edge of his coffee cup. She carefully slid off her seat, scurrying over to the fox and standing right next to his hip. Setting his paws below her feet, he gently picked up the mouse and brought her within eye level. She fixed a hardened gaze at him, bringing her voice to a harsh whisper.

"I hope this doesn't come across as rash, but there's something I ought to tell you about Agent Savage.”

\-----

Jack sucked in a breath, paw pressed anxiously against the glass wall, gaze peering down at the view of the city below them. The morning traffic, in particular, proved amusing, as he mindlessly watched the passing cars on either direction of the highways. Though his sunglasses dimmed the whiteness of the sunlight, his eyelids began to squint and then shut. Terry turned to Jack, pinching the bridge of his nose with an exasperated sigh.

“While I don’t like the fact that you left the hospital early, I’m emphasizing that you’re not to do anything related to the mission until you have clearance.”

“I’m aware of that, Chief,” said Jack.

“My only hope is that this agent is well prepared for what we’re dealing with.”

“You asked for a predator. Chief Bogo gave us the top predator from his branch. What more do you want?”

Jack’s chest fell as he exhaled. He wrinkled his brow with a grunt, gritting his teeth as a dulling pain passed through his abdomen. He strained an incomprehensible response, shaking his head. His thoughts were then disrupted by a knock on the door.

“Come in,” called out Terry.

Nick stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. The first thing he noticed was the raised bar behind the desk, where a small chair was settled for the mouse _._ He made his way towards the desk, and Terry stood from his chair.

“Good morning, Agent. We appreciate you for arriving on such short notice. I’m assuming my daughter filled you in as to why you’re here.”

“Yes, Chief. She did.”

“Good, so I don’t need to repeat myself.”

Nick’s gaze shifted to the jackrabbit standing by the glass wall. Terry turned his chair towards Jack and cleared his throat. Jack lifted his head, removed his paw from the glass and turned to Terry.

“Agent Nick Wilde, I’d like to introduce you to your new partner and our top agent, Agent Jack Savage.”

Jack peered his gaze past Terry, raising a curious brow upon seeing the fox. His nose twitched and Nick stood in silence, paws fastened against the seams of his pants. What bothered him most was that he couldn’t see Jack’s eyes underneath his plain black sunglasses.

Just before the Chief could speak up, Jack raised an interjecting paw and approached Nick, stopping in front of him. He then removed his sunglasses, tucking them between the lapels of his dress shirt. Gazing up at the fox with his bright blue eyes, he observed Nick, eyelids narrowed with a squint.

And the silence prolonged for a few moments longer. The anticipation was almost unbearable, unlike his first meeting with Judy. Though, in retrospect, the circumstances were different, if not, routine. Finally, Jack softened his gaze, outstretching a paw to Nick. He raised his brows at the paw but he noted the immediate grin that followed.

“I look forward to working with you, Agent.”

Taking Jack’s paw with his own, the jackrabbit’s grip was firm. As far as he could tell, the gesture was genuine. For that, he too, would grin.

“Likewise, Agent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I have a lot more muse for this story than I had anticipated. I wasn't completely satisfied with the last chapter because I noticed I'm still getting into certain habits that I'm trying to break. I have no set days for when I update my works. It all depends on what I'm in the mood to write. Hopefully I can keep posting chapters consistently but in the meantime, I have a lot of outlining to do before I can work on the meat of the story (no pun intended).


	3. Tensions Run High And Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Nick get to know each other over coffee.

From where he stood, Jack didn’t skip a beat. Loosening his grip around Nick’s paw, he pulled back and reached into his back pocket to dig for his keys. When he found them, he gripped them tightly. 

“We’ll start our rounds downtown,” said Jack, scurrying around the fox and making his way out of the office. 

“Make sure he stays out of trouble, Agent,” said Terry.

“Oh, don’t worry, Chief. He should be-“

“I was talking about you, Savage.”

“You can count on me, Chief,” said Nick with an affirmative nod. 

Nick followed Jack to the elevator, departing right into the garage. They made their way towards the end, where Jack’s car was parked. Jack stared down at his keys and grabbed the remote, raising it behind the car. 

“So what’s on the agenda for today, Stripes?”

Jack stopped in place, pressing the remote button a lot harder than necessary. His ears twitched while the car unlocked with a click. He turned back to Nick, furrowing his brow. 

“What did you call me?” he asked before he approached Nick and stood in front of him, the corners of his lips twitching into a scowl.

“What? I was just asking if-“

Jack reached for Nick’s tie, grasping it against a tight fist and pulled the fox down to meet his gaze. 

“You’re not in Zootopia anymore, Wilde,” he spat. 

“If you do anything rash, you’ll have to go back to headquarters with your tail between your legs. This mission may seem like a game to you but for me, it’s personal. Do I make myself clear?”

“Loud and clear. Take it easy there, Str-“

“Don’t call me ‘Stripes’ either,” he huffed, letting go of Nick’s tie and making his way back to the car. He outstretched his arms with a groan and slipped into the driver’s seat.

“Fine,” Nick replied, opening the other car door, “I figured I’d break the ice a bit before you show me around.”

“I’d say ‘shattered’ but I made a promise to the Chief that I’d give you a chance.”

“Thanks. I appreciate your enthusiasm.”

“Welcome to Savage City, Agent,” said Jack, reaching over to adjust the rearview window, “My only rule is this: don’t get killed and we’ll get along just fine.”

\----- 

The Savage City Diner was a ten-minute drive from headquarters. Upon entering the quaint little eatery, they were greeted by a hostess, who led them to their table. Nick settled in the seat across from Jack, straightening his tie with a grin. He glanced over the window, eyeing the tall buildings in the distance.

“Good morning, fellas. I hope ya’ll are having a great morning.” 

Nick turned his attention to the rabbit waitress standing in front of their table. She passed a pair of menus to the agents and said, “My name’s Annie and I’ll be taking care of you today. Can I get you some coffee, juice or water?”

“Coffee. Black,” said Jack, eyes scanning the menu.

“I’ll have the same thing,” said Nick, grabbing his phone from his back pocket as he accepted the menu from Annie. He turned on his phone, setting it on the table before glancing at the menu with a curious gaze. Jack looked up from his menu and set it down on the table. 

“While I’m still waiting for clearance to continue the mission, I feel obligated to take this time to ask you about yourself. Just simple chatter, really. In return, you can do the same for me, though certain subjects are off limits.”

Nick’s phone vibrated, prompting him to peek at it, tapping the screen, only to laugh mere moments laughter. 

“Did you hear me?” asked Jack, raising a brow.

“Yeah, I heard you,” said Nick, eyes still glued to his phone. “If you want to ask me anything, you can.”

“Very well,” said Jack. 

“For my first question, I must ask: what are you laughing at?”

“Oh, I was reading a text from my old partner, Judy Hopps.”

Scrolling through his phone, he tapped out of the home screen and into his gallery. Tapping on one photo, Nick soon held the phone out to Jack, which he took to observe the content at eye level. In plain view, there was a snapshot of Nick standing alongside Judy, her expression appearing distressed and upon further inspection, he could see Nick resting his elbow between her ears. Jack couldn’t help but crack a slight grin.

“So that is the infamous Agent Hopps, is it?”

“Yeah, that’s my Carrots for you. She was top of our class and I came in a close second.”

“If it’s any of my business, are you two simply partners or…”

Jack chuckled when Nick shook his head. 

“We’ve been ‘paired’ together, but we both know we’re more like brother and sister than anything else.”

Jack twitched his lips and passed the phone back to Nick. 

“Well, now I feel awful for having to separate such a fine duo.”

“Nah,” he said, grabbing the phone from Jack and stuffing it back in his pocket, “she was okay with it. She’s a tough bunny.“

Jack softened his grin. He felt a dull ache in his chest when he suddenly thought of Asher. He briefly stared down at his paws, one paw stroking the other. His stomach dropped, remembering the absence of his band. To that, he couldn’t help but sigh. He looked up at Nick, fighting to keep his grin intact.

“…You know, when Agent Swift and I started working together, he called me ‘Jack Beanstalk’ because I towered over him.”

“What was he, a mouse?”

“A rabbit,” he said, tucking a fisted paw under his chin, “a dwarf rabbit, to be more precise.”

The conversation was interrupted when Annie approached their table. She set their coffees in front of them and reached into her front pocket to pull out her notepad and pen, anxiously resting them between her paws. 

“Do you need more time to decide?”

“Just a few more moments,” said Jack.

“Hey, Annie! Where’s my coffee?”

Annie turned her gaze at the table a few feet away, eyelids narrowed at the two rabbits sitting across from each other. The tall black rabbit sank back in his seat, waving an impatient paw at Annie, to which she scoffed. She looked back at the agents and said, “No problem, fellas. Take your time. I’ll give you a couple more minutes to decide.”

Annie bowed her head and made her depart to the other table.

“Poor thing,” mumbled Jack, reaching for his coffee and taking a sip. “Remind me to give her an extra tip before we leave.” 

“If Judy were here, she would have given that guy an earful.” 

“Don’t think of the “what ifs,” Wilde. You should know by now that there’s an equal chance of something like that happening in Zootopia.”

“Yeah, I know. Just saying,” said Nick. He glanced down at his coffee and back at Jack, who continued scanning the menu. 

“I’m sorry for your loss, by the way. I can tell by the way you talk about him that he meant a lot to you.”

“He was an exceptional being and the greatest partner I had the pleasure of working with.” 

Nick raised his coffee with a grin before taking a sip.

Things seem to be warming up now.

\-----

It would be another forty-five minutes until they left the diner. Keys in hand, Jack pressed the remote button to unlock the car.

“Thanks for breakfast, by the way. I’ll pay you back somehow.”

“There’s no need. Consider it my treat.”

“So where to next?”

Jack tapped his chin. After a brief moment of contemplating, he snapped his pads and said, “I almost forgot to pick up mum’s dry cleaning. Thankfully, it’s still morning and the store doesn’t close until five. We can take the long way so you can see more of the city.”

“Sounds like a plan. And I’m sure your mom’s a peach like Judy’s mom,“ said Nick, gripping the car door handle on the passenger’s side and pulling it open. Jack shook his head, raising a paw over his mouth to stifle his snickering. 

“Oh, you kill me with your assumptions, Wilde.”

“What do you mean?”

Jack closed the car door and put the key in the ignition. Nick raised a brow.

“You’ve already met my mother. Did she look like a rabbit to you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly! I'm blown away by all the kudos I've gotten for this piece alone. I really appreciate it because it lets me know that I can keep writing and people will read it. I can't thank you guys enough.
> 
> I might try weekly or bi-weekly updates but there's no real guarantees on how often I can work on these because I'm trying to set aside time for job searching and other adult things. I appreciate your patience and I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> P.S. Just to clarify, I have nothing against Wildehopps. I love Judy to pieces but I don't ship her romantically with Nick. That's all I'd like to say on that little quip.


	4. Early Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for a lead continues. Meanwhile, Nick meets Jack's mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write, considering all the research I did beforehand. My local librarians were really helpful in offering me resources on ASL. For those who actively use or study ASL, please let me know if there's any other way I can write out future chapters featuring Carmen Savage. 
> 
> I should also mention that if you ever make fanart from my fanfiction, I'd love to see it. My main tumblr is crybabycreeper. Please be sure to mention or tag my user and I'll be sure to reblog it and offer my eternal thanks. I've already had little bits of art done from the story and it made me smile so hard. Otherwise, I hope you keep enjoying this story and thank you so much for your support!

He stared down at his work with a sigh, briefly setting the pencil down. His eyelids fell shut, paws rubbing his temples in a huff. To finish the formula would take a miracle, or so he claimed. For hours on end, he’d mumble about variables and chemical components. And yet, would he be so inclined to finish it?

Tapping the left side of his goggles, he turned the knob to adjust his view of the desk, focusing on the writing on the papers in front of him. He reached for his pencil when he was startled by a loud knock at his door.

“Hey, I brought you some leftovers from the diner!” 

He rolled his eyes and turned the knob of his goggles to their normal settings. Paws folded against his desk, he waited. The rabbit stepped into the room, brown bag in hand, which she held out to him once she reached his desk. He turned his chair to her, looked up to meet her gaze and grabbed the bag. 

“I don’t want to do this,” he confessed.

“Neither do I but you and I both know that we can’t survive on our own.” 

He shook his head with a chuckle, reaching into the bag and popping a vegetable chip into his mouth. 

“By the way,” he mumbled in between his chewing, raising a paw over his lips, “the sample you gave me revealed inconclusive results.”

“Really?”

“I ran the tests several times. There wasn’t a match.”

The room fell silent. The rabbit knit her brow upon seeing the scientist’s lips twitch into a frown. She reached over to touch his shoulder but he waved an objective paw, shaking his head.

“Fanny…”

He clutched the top of the bag around his fist. 

“I can’t do this anymore. I need to talk to him.” 

“Don’t be an idiot, Pe-“

“I told you to address me as ‘Doctor.’ Nothing else.”

“ _Doctor_ ,” Fanny corrected, rolling her eyes. “Don’t be an idiot. If you try to speak up, he’ll kill you.”

“I’ll take death compared to what he’s already done to me.”

Fanny watched him take another vegetable chip from the bag, eating it with a content hum.

“That diner really knows how to cook.” 

“I hope so because otherwise, I wouldn’t be going back for more tomorrow.”

“You don’t need to do that for me,” he mumbled.

“Too bad because I’m doing it anyway,” teased Fanny, reaching over and lightly tapping the scientist’s nose. He grunted in protest and batted her paw away, rolling his eyes when she laughed. 

Though she meant well, he knew prolonging conversations with her were distracting to his work. After all, the paperwork was expected to be at the boss’ desk by eight. He waved Fanny off with a humbled grin before turning back to his desk. He reached out to grab his pencil when he looked down at the unfinished bag of vegetable chips on his lap. 

His stomach gurgled with a low rumble and he sighed. He nudged his paperwork to the side, dropped the bag in front of him and pulled out a handful of chips, stuffing them in his mouth. 

Work will have to wait. 

\----

Fanny stepped out of the office, sighing as she rubbed up and down her bicep. To hear the scientist speak of death so nonchalantly left the rabbit in a daze. Even when she made her way back to the elevator, the soles of her feet dragged while her left ear was partially flopped sideways.

By the time she managed to step inside the elevator, she sucked in a breath, one paw gripping the railing with an exasperated groan. She relaxed her eyelids, breathing through her nose to keep herself composed. After all, she still had a job to do.

“Miss Cottontail.”

She looked up at the rabbit that greeted her the moment the doors opened. She stepped out of the elevator, bowing her head at the rabbit. He, in turn, reached for her paw, which she begrudgingly held out. He kissed the top of the paw, grinning with a deep chuckle.

“You look disturbed.”

“It’s nothing, sir.”

“My dear, could this have something to do with the incident this morning?”

Fanny pulled her paw away from the rabbit’s grip, sneering.

“What happened this morning is something I’d like to forget. I refuse to let you try to embarrass me like that again.”

“Are you sure about that?” asked the rabbit, pursing his lips. “Because I’d rethink my choice of words…”

He trailed his sentence before grabbing Fanny by the neck, shoving her against the elevator doors. She tucked her chin right as he grabbed her neck, raising a firm paw over his arm and shoving it away from her. The rabbit toppled to the ground with a loud thud. Not wasting any time, she ran towards her room, slamming the door behind her and locking it. 

Fanny nearly toppled over, but she raised a paw against the wall next to her, shuffling her feet to keep herself balanced. She brushed a paw over her neck as she started to catch her breath. Soon enough, she heard the sounds of footsteps rushing over to her door. She took a few steps back, stilling when she heard the imminent pounding. There was no doubt he was furious, and he’d emphasize his frustrations with a warning. 

“If you think I’m going to forget this, you’re wrong!”

\----

First impressions are key, the fox thought with every passing floor. The dress was draped across his arms, carefully wrapped in a plastic covering. Jack’s arms were crossed against his chest, staring mindlessly at the dimming lights streaming upwards on the elevator. The elevator came to a halt, stopping with a click and popping out a small black keypad. 

“Identification Code.”

Jack raised a paw in front of the keypad. He raised one paw up, two pads sticking out on either side as he waved it in a half-motion, imitating the letter “J”. He then closed the paw, forming it into a fist, opening it and forming a “C” shape and finally, raising two pads, the outermost pad tucked underneath. The keypad beeped twice. 

“Identification Code Accepted. Welcome, Agent.”

The doors swung open and the two agents stepped into the hallway, making a left and finally, stopping at the first door on right. Jack knocked twice and opened the door carefully, motioning for Nick to step inside first. He followed soon after, closing the door behind him.

“Mother, we brought your dry cleaning.”

Carmen Savage, sitting on the red couch and staring up at the television, turned her head upon hearing Jack’s voice. Her expression brightened with a grin. She jumped off the couch and eagerly raised her arms out to her son. Jack made his way towards his mother and raised his arms out and soon, he was enveloped in her tight embrace. 

To see the ocelot embrace her son was humbling, though a bit intrusive on his part. The moment was soon disrupted when Carmen started kissing the top of Jack’s head. He grunted in protest, patting his mother’s backside and clearing his throat a few times. 

“Mmm, okay, mother, there’s no need for that. Agent Wilde is right there.”

The ocelot looked up at the fox, meeting his anxious gaze. She released her hold on Jack and approached Nick with a smile. She reached over and pressed a paw on his cheek, squinting. Nick glanced over at Jack, who shook his head and made a zipper motion with his mouth.

“Oh my goodness,” signed Carmen, exasperating a breathy gasp. “You’re even cuter than the first time I saw you this morning.”

“I, uh, beg your pardon?” asked Nick.

Jack raised his brows, pursing his lips tightly with a low growl. Carmen clapped her hands in delight, croaking a laugh. Almost immediately, he raised an open paw to his chin several times. He nudged Nick to the side and gestured the sign once more until she finally acknowledged it, waving a dismissive paw with a snort. 

“What did she say?”

“Just give her the dress, Wilde.”

Nick nodded and held out the dress to Carmen. She leaned in and kissed the top of his head before accepting the dress. Jack pinched the bridge of his nose with a groan. Setting her dress on the couch, Carmen approached Nick with a softened expression and reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone. She typed up a quick message and raised a pad to her lips before holding it out to him.

 **Please keep an eye on my son. I worry for him, especially since Agent Swift was his fiancée.**

Nick scanned the message carefully, stomach dropping at the mention of Agent Swift. He held his breath as he looked up at Carmen, the pad still raised to her lips. He nodded affirmatively, whispering, “I understand. I will do my best.”

“I will see you soon for dinner, mother,” signed Jack, gesturing for Nick to follow him.

Nick chuckled on their way back to the elevator. Looking at Jack, he gently nudged the jackrabbit on the elbow. 

“You know what, Savage? I think she likes me.”

“Hmmm, that’s what I’m worried about,” mumbled Jack, twitching his nose.


	5. After All These Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick learns some unsettling truths about the enemy.

“This is our floor.”

Once the doors opened, the agents stepped out of the elevator and into what appeared to be the living room. A small black leather couch sat across the flat-screen television, which was mounted from the ceiling and lowered itself in between the curtains, covering most of the brightening lights of the setting sun. But even with the simplicity of it all, Nick found the area charming; a nice place he could call home. 

”Mitzi set your belongings in your room, which is to the left. My room is right across, so please try to keep your voice at a courteous level when I’m not here. I’d also prefer that you knock and I will extend the same courtesy to you.” 

Nick nodded affirmatively and made his way towards the couch. Jack fumbled with the knot of his tie, loosening its grip around his neck. He approached the kitchen counter and grabbed the television remote.

“So,” Nick began, sitting on the couch, “if you don’t mind me asking, how long have you been trying to track down Ozzy Rabbiteers?”

“Practically since birth,” answered Jack, nonchalantly. 

Nick sat upright, turning his gaze back to Jack when he approached the couch, holding out the remote to the fox.

“The reason my mother cannot speak is because his associate shot her in the stomach and cut off her tongue,” he explained. 

“That’s awful,” said Nick, grimacing.

“But that is only the surface of Ozzy’s operations.”

Jack took a deep breath. He raised a paw to his sleeve, carefully rolling it up halfway. He then raised his arm to the ceiling, revealing the light brown stripes around his bicep, darkening as they reached closer to his elbow. 

“With his associate, he’s attempted to enhance the weaker qualities of prey by combining them with the DNA of the strongest predators. Because they’re both rabbits, those are their main targets. As you can see, most of his results are atrocious. He must be stopped before he causes distress to any other species of prey.”

Nick gazed at Jack’s arm, scrunching his brow. He set the remote aside, narrowing his eyelids. Jack clenched his paw into a fist and rolled the sleeve down, brushing the creases with a huff. 

“Agent Savage.”

Nick turned from where he sat and went to his knees, pressing them firmly on the firm cushions of the couch. He looked up to meet Jack’s anxious gaze. In turn, the rabbit’s heartbeat quickened when Nick reached over and settled his paws on his shoulders. His chest tightened but he fought to keep his gaze fixed on the fox as he spoke. 

“I’m very sorry for your loss. I can’t imagine how you’re feeling right now, but as your new partner, I will do everything I can to make sure we put an end to Ozzy and his associates.”

“Agent Wilde…” 

“Hey, come on. I know we’re agents and all but until we’re actually working, I’d like you to call me Nick. Makes things less tense.”

“Thank you, Nick. I really appreciate it.”

“And just for the record, I dig the stripes. I mean, I hate that Ozzy was responsible for them but they make you look unique.”

Jack shook his head with a snort. He raised a paw over his mouth, stifling his chuckling.

“You’re starting to sound like Asher because he told me the same thing on our first day.”

“Is that a bad thing?” asked Nick, pulling his paws away from Jack’s shoulders.

“It’s something,” said Jack. 

“Anyway, I’m going to change and make my way towards the training room downstairs. You are welcome to join me if you’d like.”

“Yeah, I’ll be right there. I want to make a call to my old partner first.”

“Fair enough. Send her my warmest regards and an apology for stealing you from her.” 

“I will.”

The agents would then make their way into their separate rooms. Nick closed the door behind him, looking over at the bed to see his briefcase next to a pair of blankets with a note on top. He reached into his jacket pocket and set it next to the briefcase. He grabbed the note and glanced it over, lips twitching into a grin at the message.

**Agent Wilde.**

**Welcome to Savage City. You are welcome to speak with me if you need anything to make your stay more comfortable. I have attached a video card so you can learn the code.**

**With warmest regards,**

**Carmen Savage**

Nick set the card down and then slipped off his suit jacket, tossing it on the bed. By the time he removed his suit pants, he opened his briefcase, pulled out a pair of black shorts and a white tank top. 

Once Nick slipped on his change of clothes, he grabbed his phone and looked through his contacts. He tapped on the call button next to Judy’s name. Moments later, Judy appeared on the screen, lips twitching into a delighted grin the moment she spotted the fox.

“Nick!” exclaimed Judy.

“Awww, I can tell you miss me already, Carrots. I miss you, too.”

“You caught me. How’s Savage City?”

“It’s not too shabby. I’ve only seen a fraction of it because we had to run errands.”

“Well, it’s better than being put straight to work. Do you like your new partner?”

“You mean Agent Savage?”

“Oh my gosh, is that really his name?”

“I don’t think he’s named after the city, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“I’m sure he gets that a lot.”

“I bet he does. It’s a cool name, though. I like it. Tell him I like it.”

“I will. Anyway, we had a rough start but I’d like to say he’s warming up to me,” said Nick. “What about you? Did Chief Bogo say anything about finding you a new partner?”

“Not yet. I’ve been just fine on my own.”

“You say that as if you’re glad to be rid of me.” 

“Well, it’s been a while since I last heard myself think…”

_“Judy.”_

“You know I’m just messing with you, Nick.”

“I know you are,” said Nick, playfully rolling his eyes when she laughed. 

“Oh man, I wish I could chat longer, but I’m a little busy packing. I’m going to be visiting my family for the weekend.”

“That sounds nice. Tell your folks I’m thinking of them and their delicious strawberries.”

“I will. Take care, Nick!”

“Take care, Judy.”

Nick waved a paw before Judy’s face disappeared from the screen, returning to his list of contacts. He pressed the top button on his phone for a few seconds to turn it off. By the time he set his phone on the bed, he heard a knock at his door.

“Nick? Do you need more time?”

“Just about ready.”

He hurried towards the door, opening it all the way to find Jack fitted in a black tank top and shorts. Nick stepped out of his room with a grin and closed the door behind him. 

“Let’s hope that you can catch up with me, Savage.”

“Since we’re not on a mission, you are free to call me Jack and nothing else.”

“Dually noted.”

“And for the record, last time someone underestimated me during training, I toppled him to the ground and put him in a chokehold.”

“Yeah? And who was that?”

“Asher,” answered Jack, pressing the elevator button and resting a relaxed paw against the railing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie when I say I've been distracted when it came to writing this story. I'm slowly but surely teaching myself to draw. I already drew the ending and I'm like, "Dude, write the story first." I've got a lot of stuff planned and hopefully, this pacing is consistent because I don't want to rush into things. I'm not sure when I'll update my other projects since I'm already so invested in this one. I'll try to squeeze in another chapter before the end of the week but I appreciate your patience regardless.


	6. The Tables Have Turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Jack train but there is something they're both hiding.

Nick stepped into the training room and crossed his arms, staring at the room with a bemused expression. The thick blue padding was cool between his toes. Suddenly, his thoughts were retracted when his ears picked up a squeak followed by a brief clicking noise. He shifted his gaze towards the mirror to his left, noting the gun aimed at the back of his head. 

From what he gathered, the barrel was pointed right above his neck, a few inches shy of his fur. The rabbit’s arm was straight, which frankly, was a move unwise for an inexperienced gun wielder. He can only assume Jack was positioned in such a way on purpose. For that, he needn’t think a second longer. 

Immediately, Nick raised his paws to his shoulders, turning his body towards Jack’s arm, tucking it under one elbow and grabbing the paw carrying the gun. With his other elbow, he struck the rabbit under the chin, forcing him to the ground with a heavy grunt. The gun flew from his paw and Nick ran to grab the weapon.

Jack quickly picked himself up, gazing back to see Nick reach for the gun. He sprang behind the fox, outstretching a leg to kick him down. Nick clenched his fist and swung his arm back towards the rabbit’s neck. Jack leaned back and stared down at Nick’s backside, raised his leg back and kicked the fox down. 

Nick hitched a breath, collapsing to the floor on his chest. He then felt a paw reach for one of his wrists, to which he rolled to his backside and swept his foot against Jack’s ankle, bringing him down towards him. He then rolled back, pushing the rabbit to the ground below him, sitting on his lap with his chest pressed against his, paws firmly grasping both wrists. 

Jack squirmed, which only made the fox tighten his hold. He grunted, hips struggling to push up but Nick’s persistence made the position all the more difficult. Finally, he relaxed, chest visibly expanding and collapsing with heavy breaths, and his eyelids falling shut from the exertion. 

“Nick, you can get off me now,” said Jack, forcing a cough.

“This is a dangerous predicament, Jack. You’re gonna have to force me off.”

So this was his game, Jack thought, snorting. A formidable predator, and one he should easily take down with his enhanced strength. Alas, the rabbit was not in the best condition in the first place. But that did not mean he would let the clever fox have the last laugh. 

Soon, a smug grin spread across his face and he grabbed the fox by the shirt, pulling him down towards him. Once he was within reach, he raised his other paw and struck the fox on the side of his face, pushing him off with a turn of his hips. Nick jerked to his side, and soon, he felt the weight of the rabbit on his backside, paws gripping his wrists. Leaning in, he gently blew on the fox’s ear, chuckling upon watching it involuntarily twitch. 

“It seems I have misjudged you, Nick. Your skills are impressive but I’ll make my final judgments during a real trial.”

Jack released his hold on Nick’s wrist, climbing off the fox and outstretching a paw to him. Nick grabbed the offered paw and carefully went to his knees. Soon, he was back to his feet, rubbing the back of his neck with a groan. 

“Real trial, huh? You mean there’s more training?”

“It means you should get some rest and report for briefing tomorrow morning at eight. I’ve got to meet with the Chief and then I’ll be meeting my mother for dinner. I left my number on the kitchen counter if you need to get a hold of me.”

“Alright, sounds like a plan,” said Nick. “The time zones are already messing with my head, anyway.“

Nick patted Jack’s shoulder and made his way towards the door. 

“I’ll see you in the morning, Jack.”

“Rest well, Nick,” said Jack, waving at the fox with a grin.

The aforementioned meeting would not be for another half hour but Jack needed a moment to catch his breath. Sinking to his knees, he brushed back his ears, arms shaking beneath his shoulders. He bit back the urge to curse at himself and shook his head with a huff. 

And suddenly, he thought back to his first training session with Asher. 

Asher started off rough, he recalled. He distinctly made out the dwarf rabbit’s expression that day, eyebrows knit anxiously when he stepped into the training room for the first time. How he worried that he wouldn’t be able to catch up with the taller rabbit, claiming his size might prove a disadvantage. Jack was quick to interject, sinking to his knees and placing reassuring paws on his shoulders. 

_“You have already proven yourself a valuable partner with your intelligence. I am pleased to have Bunny Bay’s top agent working alongside me on this mission.”_

The grin that snuck across Asher’s face at that moment was bittersweet to think about. For now, it would be nothing more than a distant memory, riddled with the lingering guilt of what could have been. 

His mother warned him of the grieving process and how everyone processed loss differently. It had only been a week since the incident. To replace Asher was impossible. He was well aware of this the moment he accepted Nick as his new partner. Jack raised a loose fist to his eyelids, rubbing away the dampness with a sniffle. Setting a firm paw to the floor, he picked himself up and stepped out of the training room, heaving a heavy sigh. 

\---

_“There is something I should tell you about Agent Savage…”_

Mitzi’s words suddenly came to mind as Nick set his briefcase on top of his desk. The thought settled in further when he heard the door to Jack’s room creak open. Truthfully, there was a lot he wanted to know about his new partner. He glanced over at the envelope Mitzi gave him following their conversation. As she had instructed, he would not open it until further notice. 

Moments later, he could hear Jack’s pattering footsteps storm out of the hallway. He raised a paw to his snout and yawned. His eyelids squinted from imminent exhaustion. For now, he had to be patient. Whatever she needed to tell him could wait until his internal clock finished resetting. 

\----

Jack adjusted his tie while he stepped out of the elevator. He then reached the desk where Mitzi sat, clearing his throat with a softened grin. The mouse looked up from her desktop, offering a slight grin of her own.

“Before I let you in, your mother said to make this meeting brief. She made your favorite meal tonight.”

“She’s been making a habit of that lately. Something must be on her mind.”

“Oh Jack,” said Mitzi, pillowing her chin on top of her paws, “she’s only making sure you’re coping well and not rushing into things.”

“I appreciate the concern, Mitzi, but I’ve dealt with loss before. This just hit me a lot harder than I had anticipated. I’ll just have to reassure her that I’m doing a lot better.”

“Very well. I’ll let my father know of your arrival.”

Mitzi reached over and pressed the button next to her desk. The doors clicked open and Jack glanced back at Mitzi, mouthing his thanks before stepping into the office. Once the doors were closed shut, Terry looked up from his papers and waved a gesturing paw for the agent to approach his desk. 

“Agent Savage. How did it go with Agent Wilde?”

“I like him,” said Jack, taking a seat and tucking a loose paw underneath his chin. “I think he’ll prove himself to be a valuable asset to the mission.”

“That’s a relief. I was worried he’d be too much to handle.”

“He has a slight cockiness to him but he is crafty. However—“

Jack paused and carefully set a paw on the edge of Terry’s desk. The mouse raised a questioning brow at the agent’s expression.

“If it is alright with you, I’d like to look at his file before we proceed with tomorrow’s briefing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa hey! Happy Valentine's Day! Another chapter down and a lot more story is planned. We're getting down to the meat of the story but I want to make sure I keep it in chunks without giving too much away. Right now I'm not feeling well so if there's anything I missed, I'll fix it when my head is a lot clearer. 
> 
> I'm also planning on making a playlist and possibly a page full of bios for each character, which would be updated after I post a new chapter. So basically, a wikia page without actually using wikia. Hopefully I can recover from this stuffy nose soon so I can keep writing. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Healing Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some individuals take long to heal than others. For Jack, he'll continue to fight, regardless of the pain he carries with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's taken me a while to update. Real life is kicking me in the ass. I'm planning a very important move this coming July and I've been focusing so much of my time and energy working and saving up. As such, updates will come and go. If you ever have any questions or comments, feel free to check out my tumblr: crybabycreeper. As such, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

Undisclosed Location, Morning

The rising sun peeked through the slits of the blinds, carefully cloaking part of her face. She squinted her eyelids, rolling over to her side of her bed with a groan. As if she needed a reason to get up for another pointless day. In her mind, she deserved a break after last night. And she would do just that. 

Not even the light pounding at her door, let alone the booming voice on the other side of the door, sway her. 

“Hey, _Cottontail._ ”

The pounding became louder and more urgent the longer she insisted on staying in bed.

“Fanny…”

Fanny groaned louder and finally, she crawled out of bed, making a slow approach to her door to answer it. The sheep at the door greeted her with a click of his tongue. He outstretched a hoof towards her shoulder blade. She was not completely awake but she looked up at him with a stern expression. 

“One night is all I need.”

The sheep shook his head, sneering at the rabbit as he closed the door behind them.

“My job is to protect _you_ and no one else. I don’t know how long you’re going to keep putting yourself at risk like this.”

“I am an adult and perfectly capable of protecting myself.”

“You’re a spoiled brat who kisses up to the doctor with food and false hope about the family he lost,” scoffed Wooly. 

“If you get caught, I’m not bailing you out again, you hear me?”

“I’ll be fine,” she spat.

She could clearly see the doubtful expression on his face but then she softened her brows, sighing.

“I’m doing this for the both of us. Once we find what the doctor’s looking for, we’ll both be free.”

“You make it sound like it’s so simple.”

“We’re adults now. He has no legal control over us anymore.”

“And what about the doctor?”

Fanny twitched her nose.

“We’ll figure something out for him.” 

\-----

Jack took pleasure in being held in Asher’s tight embrace. The dwarf rabbit, sitting on top of a flat stone to meet Jack’s height, brushed his fiancée’s cheek with a sniffle, raising a clenched fist over his mouth to cough. Scrunching his brow, Jack reached a gentle paw towards Asher’s chest.

“Asher, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” mumbled Asher, clearing his throat. He then glanced over at Jack’s offending paw, frowning. For a few moments, there was silence and then he looked Asher in the eyes, furrowing his brows. 

“Why’d you take it off? You’re not…changing your mind about us getting married, are you?”

“Of course not.“ 

Asher chuckled sadly.

“You don’t have to lie to me, Jack. We both know it’s never gonna happen. We’re far too young. I couldn’t help myself, though. I was so excited with everything that was happening with my life, I wanted to make sure you stayed a part of it.“

“I know.”

Asher carefully pulled away from the taller rabbit, brushing back his ears with a soft chuckle. Jack’s expression fell, looking up at his ex-fiancée as he stood on top of the stone, staring at the outstretched sea before them, eyelids squinting at the warm orange sun rising past the cliffs. 

“Whoever you end up with, Jack, I hope they treat you well,” he said, sniffling. Jack whimpered, reaching for Asher’s paw and kissing it breathlessly. 

“I love you, darling.”

Asher turned back to Jack, smiling warmly.

“I love you, too, Stripes.”

Jack jolted at the screech of his alarm clock, body stilled for a moment and then relaxed, although there was still a dulling tension in his shoulders. Slowly, he groaned and leaned over to press the snooze button. Groggily outstretching his arms over his head, he yawned with a grunt. He looked back at the alarm clock, which read “6:00 am.” He stepped out of bed and made his way over to his closet to find his uniform.

Once he had finished changing, he adjusted his tie and stepped out of his room, knocking on the door to Nick’s room. Moments later, he heard a thump followed by a groan. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll be right there.”

“Good morning, Agent,” greeted Jack with a light grin. “Let’s go get breakfast before briefing, shall we?”

“Sure thing, Agent,” said Nick, returning the grin. 

“Good. Now get changed and I’ll meet you at the elevator.”

Nick raised a paw over his snout as he yawned. Though he managed to get an ample amount of sleep, the wave of exhaustion hit him. It was to be expected, though. Considering this was his first transfer, let alone his first time traveling outside the main branch, the feeling of being wide awake would seem impossible until later on in the day. 

“I meant to bring this up earlier,” said Jack while they were in the elevator, “but I looked at your file before briefing.”

“Really? Did you find anything interesting?” asked Nick.

“Yes and as I had suspected, we’ve met before, Agent.”

Nick stopped and raised a brow.

“You found this out from my file?”

“No, but three years ago, my mother took me to Savannah Square to get a suit made. The place we ended up going to was called Wilde Styled.”

“That’s my dad’s store,“ Nick said with an affirmative nod, crossing his arms.

“As I recall, the day we were there, we were browsing the selections when we saw a young fox run to the front counter, breathlessly bragging to his father about how he passed his agency exams. Unless there’s another James Wilde in Zootopia, I’m pretty sure that fox was you.”

“It was definitely me. I didn’t think anyone else was in the store.”

“Had you looked a little to your left, you would have seen us,” chuckled Jack. “Who would have thought I’d be working with the fox whose father does impeccable work on suits.”

He motioned a paw to the lapel of his suit, lightly rubbing the fabric between two pads. Nick patted Jack’s shoulder, coaxing the rabbit to look up at the fox with a raised eyebrow. He was smiling. Either he suddenly became a morning person or he was truly humbled that someone appreciated his father: a sentiment he himself wouldn’t understand. 

He doesn’t even know who his father is.

\------

He was trying his best to keep himself focused, but even as Annie presented him with his plate, he was lost in thought. The dream from last night felt so genuine and tender. Considering it had been a little over a month since his death, the memories were still fresh in his mind. 

“You alright there, honey?”

Jack retracted his thoughts Annie when she spoke and then looked down at his food. He forced a chuckle and reached for his fork. 

“Yes, thank you. Just not fully awake yet.”

“Well, if you need another coffee, let me know.”

“Of course. Thank you, Annie.”

Nick ate his breakfast quietly, gaze wavering from his plate to Jack. Whether the agent was truly ready to return to work was uncertain. 

\-------

After breakfast, Nick and Jack returned to the agency building. On their way to the elevator, Nick gently tugged on the shoulder of Jack’s suit. Jack stopped in his tracks, meeting Nick’s gaze when he leaned down to acknowledge him.

“Are you sure you want to go to the briefing? I can tell the Chief you need more time.”

Jack shook his head, reaching back to push Nick’s paw away from his shoulder.

“I appreciate your concern but I’ve been away from work for far too long. I’ll be fine.” 

At this point, the only thing the fox could do was nod in acknowledgement and follow him into the elevator.

\--------

“Good morning, Agents. I’m sure you’ve made time to share the basics of Ozzy Rabbiteers’ underground operations.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Agent Wilde, because you are a predator, you will already be at a disadvantage when we infiltrate Eastern Bunny Bay.”

“If I can interrupt for just one second, Chief…”

“Make good use of our limited time.”

“Look, we have this thing in Zootopia called the “Mammals Inclusion Act,” where even though ninety-percent of the population is prey, there’s more opportunities for predators, too.”

“Wilde, this isn’t Zootopia---”

“Which is why,” Nick persisted, raising an interjecting paw, much to Jack’s initial embarrassment, “me being a predator in this case would be an advantage. Ninety-five percent of Bunny Bay’s population is prey, primarily that of rabbit kind. A trouble-making fox like me would attract attention to myself, yes, but if they’re as shady as you make them out to be, then what’s stopping them from offering me a deal I can’t refuse while sharing valuable information on Ozzy’s whereabouts?”

“While I admire your enthusiasm, Wilde, these criminals can easily deceive you. Listen to Agent Savage. He is more experienced on the area from his last outing there with Agent Swift.” 

“Fair enough,” said Nick.

“As of now, we won’t be sending you two to the Bay just yet. One of Ozzy’s alleged associates works in Savage City. Keep a sharp eye and report your findings as soon as you find them.”

The agents soon stepped out of the Chief’s office, looking at each other, and nodding.


End file.
